The Mighty Fall
by Anonymously Breakable
Summary: Freedom with him was never that easy to get these days. With a business trip going on, Giotto would take any chance available to get his most prized freedom. Lost in London? Great! (insert sarcasm with combo eye-roll here) Romance? Ain't nobody got time for that.


Plot bunnies are attacking my muse. The damn things just ceased their fire when it comes with my other story; What Only the Eye Sees. This just sort of wrote itself. Haha. Don't know where this is going. Reviews will determine where this will be heading.

Warning: Rated T, 'cause I'm paranoid. Wrong grammar, spellings and missing words..

Challenging myself to make a story with a humor for a genre. Hope I wouldn't be that hopeless when it comes to humor. Heuhueheu...

* * *

The coast was clear. Finally. Giotto sighed and removed his gloves. At last, no woman to boss his around for a while.

He looked around the place he got himself. Well... nothing seemed to be familiar here. Great. He was lost in London with no phone, no directions and no laptop in hand. Just an emergency credit card in his back pocket.

_Might as well just explore the place._

He bought himself some food to chew with, a latte in hand and a map of the place. The location was brilliant, most of all, relaxing. The buildings were breathtaking to look at with the architectural details and gargoyle structures. The greatest idea he'd even contemplated to escape his hectic schedule. Giotto sighed and seated himself on a preoccupied bench in front of a huge fountain, scanning the map in his hands.

After half an hour trying to understand what was written in the map, Giotto given up. The damn map makes no sense. He may be a genius, but maps are really not his thing. That was G's thing. Giotto shrugged, might as well just ask for directions.

He looked around his surroundings for whomever to ask. People sometimes act weird when he directed his person upon them. Giotto had always known he's charismatic, but some people tend to become overboard. Those girls seated in front of huge staircase of a gorgeous building behind him seemed formal enough to ask.

When he reached their place, they didn't notice him. The girls were chatting creatively to notice him. The one on the right with her hands up in the sky, which look like she's trying to demonstrate what she saw to her friend, has strawberry blond locks that reach her shoulders. On the left side, the girl looking attentively to her friends raised hands, have raven long locks. Their skins were both pale, and both cheeks have blushes, apparently a reaction from the cold weather.

They were giggling madly when Giotto loudly cleared his throat. The giggles automatically stopped and both girls look up him, their gaze gaining interest as they inspect him from head to toe.

The one with the strawberry blond hair smiled, "Can we help you with something, sir?"

His English might be fluent, but Giotto just can't imitate the British accent. The blond smiled back, "There is something, actually. I'm kind of lost here in London currently. I'm not really good at reading maps."

"Oh! Are you a tourist?" the girl with raven locks injected. Giotto kept smiling.

"Well, you could say that. I'm just here for some business that needed to be taken care of."

"That's brilliant. Are you a model of some sort?"

Giotto felt himself sweat drop and chuckled. "Well, um no, not that kind of business."

"Oh, well you look pretty sexy. I reckon that many clothing brands would want you." The raven head said.

"Well, I definitely want you." Said the blonde girl.

And the two girls burst in to giggles again. Giotto felt his eyebrow twitched but kept his smile neutral. They didn't seem to notice.

"I'm flattered. But anyway, back on track." Giotto said. He asked his questions to the girls on where he would find a good tourist spot nearby. They pointed out the big Marry-Go-Round just a cab away. Giotto thanked the two and finally sighed in relief to be off those girls.

From his back, one of the girls shouted, "Hey, um what's your name?"

Giotto's lips thinned, but he plastered a smile before turning around.

"Giotto."

"Are you Italian?" asked the blonde, smiling.

"Um no, I'm Asian." And both gasped, excitingly. Giotto swiftly said his goodbyes and paced a little faster.

Giotto shuddered, no matter where he go, girls would always tail after him. Asking him why his accent is funny and if he's from the U.S., which he would replied on truthfully that he's Asian. After that declaration, the twinkles in the girls' eyes would only increase. Then, the questions from that on would become more personal. Even others would shamelessly flirt with him.

Bah. _Women._

He called a cab and said the location. When he arrived, he breathed in fresh air. Ah, sweet freedom.

The giant rotating wheel was truly huge from his spot. He got to try it. Giotto felt his inner 10-year-old excitedly jumping up and down.

Well, his childhood was never that fun, what's wrong with wanting it fun now?

* * *

London was awesome to look at with this height. Giotto spotted an ice cream shop. Well, that's his next destination.

As he looked down, Giotto was deep in thoughts, wondering the reaction of his people with his absence. He chuckled, imagining G running rampage on the streets carrying a big signboard with 'Giotto, where are you?!' written on it, while Suzuki beating up some suspicious looking man that looked at her boobs too intensely. Asari and Knuckle are surely laughing their ass off.

When Reborn crossed his mind, his chuckles died out.

Well, freedom does cost something.

* * *

Giotto was on his way to the ice cream shop when suddenly.

Someone ran into his head. Giotto gave a shout as he fell over. Whoever ran into him fell on top of him.

Giotto looked up to apologize-

And almost screamed.

Almost.

"I never imagined that I would go into London for a tour and come out and land on the majestic body of the Vongola boss. This really must be my lucky day, don't you think, Giotto-kun?" The man purred, razor teeth shining.

"Startled to see me?"

Byakuran smirked at Giotto as the latter scrambled to get him off. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Get off." Giotto managed in a croaked voice.

Byakuran cocked an eyebrow at the man benite him. "I'm quite comfortable here, thank you."

Giotto glared at the man.

Byakuran merely smirked back.

* * *

Not what you think the pairing is… well, it really depends on you. (I don't know… If a plot bunny pops up, I'll just write the thing.)

Reviews are very much appreciated. :)

**©Alex™**


End file.
